Water is Thinner than Blood
by YukiSnowFox
Summary: The cousin of Roy Mustang has met the famous Elric Brothers, and the jelous Winry Rockbell. After meeting a mysterious man she has to take to dinner, who knows?
1. Meeting the Elrics

"NO WAY!"

"BUT YOU HAVE TO ED! OR ELSE I'LL… I'LL…"

"AL! YOU GOTTA HELP ME PLEASE!"

". . . I wish to have no part in this. . ."

"SOME HELP YOU ARE--! AAAAAAHHH! NO! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO DESERVE THIS! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Winry had poor Edward in a strangle hold, and with only one arm… the other arm you ask? Well, it's… er… occupied…

"ED! YOU'RE GONNA DRINK YOUR MILK AND YOUR GONNA LIKE IT!" Winry demanded. Ed began to whimper. Luckily for him, a knock at the door interrupted them. Ed immediately ran to the door to answer it.

"Hello, who-ever you are! And am I glad to see you—ROY?" The flame alchemist looked almost drained of energy. "What happened to ya?" Al and Winry popped their heads to observe.

"Ed… I know this is unlike me… but… YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE I CAN TURN TO!" Roy got on his knees gripping Ed's shirt looking seriously desperate. Leaving Ed to look seriously confused.

"Wha-? Well come in. What's wrong?" The four of them sat down. Roy breathed deeply.

"My kid cousin came to visit me… and-"

"YOU HAVE A COUSIN?" Ed blurted. All fell silent. "What? It's news to me!" Roy coughed, and continued.

"My kid cousin came to visit me… and she bombarded me with questions…" He shuddered. Silence.

"And that's bad… how?" Winry inquired.

"She talks… a lot… and her current subject is on the two Mr. Elric's… She's determined on meeting them someday now… I've tried to convince her how you two seem to bring nothing but trouble…"

"Hey!" Ed and Al shouted.

"Well it's mostly Edward…" Roy added.

"HEY!" Ed shouted. Al laughed silently at his brother.

"But she just keeps telling me she'll find them someday. And, to hopefully make her shut up… I was wondering if you two wouldn't mind doing some role-playing…" This got their attention.

"I want to have it that while she's walking around town, she 'bumps' into you two. Make sure you don't reveal your self's yet. I'll have one of my men come down and find you two and give you a 'letter' saying that you successfully finished some big crisis or something so she feels that she caught you two in action. Then we should have a fight or something so she can be fully satisfied in meeting you two."

". . ."

"What?" Al chuckled.

"You've thought this through haven't you Mr. Mustang?" Roy coughed.

"I've been trying to think of something that would get her off of my back… and since all that she can talk about is you two, I thought it'd be a good idea. So, will you do it?" Ed paused and thought… and thought some more…

"Hmmmm… Well this is the first I've known of having a fan girl… this may be interesting…" He smirked, closing his eyes. Winry didn't like that smirk.

'He's up to something… I can feel it… I can't leave him alone with this girl. Who knows what she may do to him!' Winry began a series of horrible mental images involving Ed being tied up and gagged being tortured by an anonymous girl's non-stop talking.

"I'M GOING WITH YOU!" Winry announced. Ed and Al both turned to her.

"Why? Are you afraid that she may fall for me? And you'll have competition? Or worse… I'll fall for her?" He smirked evilly. He knew this would set her off. He loved seeing her get mad like that. It was funny.

"No, actually. I'm afraid of you BREAKING YOUR ARM!" Ed cowered as he felt her woman fury envelop him.

"So I'm gonna come and make sure you get fixed up just in case, 'kay?" She cocked her head and giggled. A sweat drop fell from Ed and Al's head.

"Does she scare you too, brother?" Al asked. Ed nodded his head.

"She always has, Al. Always…"

………………………………………

"Aqua! Would you mind going to pick up a few things in town?" Roy called out. A young girl, roughly fifteen years of age trotted in the room. Her short brown blonde hair reflected slightly red in the sunlight. She wore a black and white jacket vest with a white tank underneath, with fairly baggy, faded green pants, and she had four wavy lines drawn on her hands. (I think that's the alchemy symbol for moving water… if I'm wrong then gomen!) She scowled at her cousin with sea green-gray eyes.

"Depends… what would those things be?"

"Oh, just some bread. We're having stew tonight and I need some. You can get one or two loaves if you want." She groaned.

"Fine… Oh yeah! Did I show you the picture that I drew of Ed yesterday? I think I did a good job!" She held out a piece of paper for him to look at.

"Aqua… you don't even know what he looks like… So how could you-" He froze. Her picture showed a young boy, around Ed's age, with light hair and bangs. He wore his hair back in a ponytail, unlike Ed who wore his in a braid. One arm of his, the mechanical arm, was behind him with little sparks coming out. Behind him was a full suit of armor that looked, and resembled Alphonse almost exactly.

"Where did you think of what they looked like?" Roy was extremely curious. He'd never told his cousin he knew the Elric's personally, much less told them what they even looked like. The girl smiled.

"I've heard the other villagers talking and I got some descriptions. So… I was wondering… where have you been the past two days? You left me alone with that creep Alex Armstrong! He's scary! He just starts posing for no reason! And then these little purple sparkles appear out of nowhere right by his face! And-" Roy placed a finger on his cousin's lips. She froze, with both arms in the air making little talking gestures.

"So you're going to get the bread, right?" He held out some coins. She sighed, but took the coins, gesturing she would get the bread and would be back soon.

……………………………………

"Grrr! Stupid Roy! Why can't he get the bread himself? I'm a visitor! I should be the one relaxing-! Ah!" She felt something hit her shoulder. She dropped the bag with the bread rolls she had just bought, causing them to spill on the floor.

"Hey! Watch where you're going-! Huh…" She looked up at the person she had bumped into. Her eyes met that of a young boy, who looked about sixteen, maybe older. His golden eyes stared directly into hers. His equally golden hair swayed a bit in the warm breeze. Her face became hot. She frantically began to pick up the rolls.

"Ah! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you!" She apologized. The boy chuckled and knelt down and started in helping her pick up the bags contents.

"I'm the one who should be apologizing. My brother and I were in a hurry and didn't notice you." He smirked as she slowly went back to looking at him in the face again.

"Well… thank you. Wait… your brother?"

"Yeah, right behind you." He pointed out. She turned to meet the gaze of two ruby beads. Her eyes widened.

"N-no… way…"

"Wha-?" The boy started. A loud voice called out to them.

"Master Elric, sir!" Ed stood and turned to face the stranger.

'No way… this isn't possible… could it-?' She wondered.

"What is it?" The man saluted the boy and handed him a letter.

"This letter was ordered to be given to you in person as a congratulation for completing your mission, sir!" The stranger bowed, saluted again and ran back to whence he came.

"Hmm… Okay then… Hey, Al, we should get going." The armor nodded and responded.

"Right, brother." They began to leave when.

"WAIT!" The girl cried out. They stopped in their tracks and turned to face the girl.

"You… You aren't… Edward and Alphonse Elric… are you?" She asked them hopefully. Ed nodded his head. (That rhymed! Haha)

"Actually, yes. Why?" He asked. The girl's eyes became wide with wonder.

"KYAAAA! I… I BUMPED INTO EDWARD ELRIC!" She bowed down in front of him and stayed low. "I'm so sorry! Can you forgive me-… no! I'm not worthy of your forgiveness… You may punish me as you wish!" (What would YOU fangirls do in this situation? Tell me when you review:3) Ed and Al began to laugh. Aqua's face became hot with embarrassment. She saw a shadow loom over her. She was met up with Ed's face again. He held out a hand.

"Okay, you're overreacting a bit… I love how you seem to respect me and all… but-"

"Respect you? I'm a huge fan! I've heard about almost all of your adventures! I've wanted to meet you guys ever since I first heard of you! I'm just lucky to have met you right here! I feel like I'm in heaven…" She swooned, and turned her gaze Al. He flinched in surprise as she suddenly appeared in front of him.

"You're Alphonse right?" He nodded.

"Y-yeah…" An almost cat like smile appeared on her face.

"Can I hug you?" Both Ed and Al were caught off guard with this question. But Al agreed. "YAY!" She wrapped her arms around her as tight as she could. Even though Al didn't have an official face… Ed could tell he was blushing.

"Ooooooohhhhh someone is getting' embarrassed!" Ed teased.

"B-brother?" Al cried out. Aqua released her grip and returned to Ed.

"Now uh… can I hug you, too?" She blushed and brought her gaze to the floor. Ed began to feel hot in the face as well.

"S-sure!" She practically jumped on him. Ed's face turned almost completely red!

"Now who's embarrassed, brother?" Al teased.

"S-shut up…" He smiled and returned the hug he'd received.

Nearby… a becoming very jealous Winry watched…

'Ooohhhh! That girl's gonna get it!' She snarled.

………………………………………………………

Phew! I finished! Took me almost an hour… I think… Anyway… it's like, two thirteen in the morning… guuuhhh…. And I'm dyin… hehe… but I had to finish this! I just watched Full Metal Alchemist and have had this in my head for a long time. Watching the show just inspired me. So, to answer the question in the parentheses above, what would you do if you were in Aqua's situation? I wanna know! I'd probably stay frozen and then begged! Lol Anyway, please review!


	2. Ending to the Beginning

Ello! And thank you all for the reviews! I'm inspired to continue! Yaaay! … koff koff. Yeah… And I wish to apologize… I was unable to use my computer to upload any of my stories… bloody thing was all f'd up and stuff… . ;;; grr

But enough of this, go read the story already:)

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to know where a Roy Mustang lives would you?" Ed asked, with a convincing tone. The girl squealed mentally.

'This is my chance! I can take them to the house… and lock tie and gag 'em in my closet! Then I can keep them forever!' (Hope you don't mind Usagi .' I thought it was a cute idea.) She readjusted herself and spoke calmly.

"Oh yes actually. I'm his cousin and I live with him! Can I take you there?" She asked, eagerly hoping he would say yes. (Like he has a choice? ;3)

"Sure! Wait… you're his cousin…" He pondered a while. "… Aqua, right?" Her face burned up.

'H-how does he know my name? Does he _know _Roy?'

"Yeah! How did you know!" She asked, shocked. He smiled.

"He's told us about you." Al answered. She squealed, this time out loud.

"Well come on! I'll take you guys right now! Follow me!" She cheered. She began to walk in the direction of the house. Ed turned to Al looking perplexed.

"I don't think he's ever told her that we know him…I wonder why." Al shrugged in reply.

"I'm thinking it's because if she knew, then she would have begged him to introduce us to her. That would be slightly frightening, don't you think, brother?" Ed let out a laugh.

"Yeah, I'd imagine so."

"Here we are!" She announced, spreading her arms out. The bag of bread she had been holding began to drop.

"Ah! Hey your bag-!" Al warned. In less than an instant Ed was diving to catch the bag, and soon found himself nose to nose with Aqua. They both held the bag fairly close to their bodies, so they ended up being pretty close. Their eyes were fixed in each other's gaze.

"Uh… Brother?" Al attempted to get Ed's attention… but failed.

"Um… Here's your bag… again…hehe." Ed chuckled. Aqua's cheeks burned a bright pink.

"Sorry, and thank you." She smiled as Ed helped her up again.

"Hey, it's no problem." He smiled and began walking. He froze a moment…

"Brother?" Al asked after a moment. Ed smiled and shook his head.

"It's nothing. Come on let's go." He turned back around and walked inside the small house.

Roy was bent over the stove, desperately trying to put out a minor fire that he had started.

"AAH! GET OUT GET OUT!" He shouted whapping it over and over with a damp towel. After a few minutes of various shouts and strange noises, Aqua thought she could enter the kitchen safely.

"Uhhh… Roy? You okay in there?" She asked. He slowly turned his head, looking a little stressed.

"I'm completely fine… Did you get the bread?" He asked after brushing himself off.

"Yeah! AND YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHO I RAN INTO!" she squealed. Roy chuckled lightly raising his shoulders slightly.

"Why I have absolutely NO idea." He said, obviously sarcastically, but she didn't catch on.

Edward and Al then walked through the door.

"Hey, Colonel!" Ed chirped.

"Good afternoon, Colonel Mustang." Al bowed slightly. Roy turned and smirked.

"Afternoon, boys. I see you got your job done." He replied, casually leaning against the stove. Al nodded his head. Aqua looked over at Roy, her face blank and her eyes glazed in horror. He returned it with a growl and held his hand up in defense.

"Aqua, before you ask he works for me in the military and-- "

"NO NOT THAT! YOU'RE ARM'S ON FIRE!" Ed shouted in reply. Roy looked at his elbow and shouted. Suddenly there was a mini waterfall of water that had landed right on top of Roy.

Ed and Al turned their heads toward Aqua, her arms were straight in front of her, aiming toward Roy.

"… You… you know alchemy?" Al asked, surprised. Aqua chuckled lightly and held up her arm.

"Um…just a bit... It took a lot of reading…but even with all that…" She shrugged. "…that's all I can do…" She looked away, slightly embarrassed.

"But still! That was awesome!" Ed exclaimed, sounding like an eccentric child. Al lowered his gaze to the floor.

"What did you study? How did you do it? What books did you read? What kind of alchemy _is_ that?" He asked these and many other questions, leaving Aqua utterly confused and not sure how to answer as Al continued to look at the floor. The colonel turned his head and spoke.

"Al? What are you doing?" He asked with a slight chuckle in his tone.

"Oh! Nothing, I just thought I saw something!" Al replied sounding a tad frantic.

"You don't have to be so upset. I was just curious."

Roy seemed a lot calmer outside of his military boundaries. Al wondered if it was because he didn't have to do much at the military HQ's, since they had no current assignments nor did they have any deadlines to work on.

"O-_kay, _Mr. Elric. I think you've bombarded this young girl young enough… Don't you have somewhere you need to _go?_" Roy sternly asked as he loomed, hinting at the young boy.

"Uh…not…anywhere in particular…" Replied the boy innocently obviously not catching on. Roy turned his head away from him a moment, letting out a small (annoyed sounding) scoff.

"Oh but I think you do…" He inquired, with an almost evil glint hitting his eyes, sending shivers up Edwards' spine.

"EDWARD!" An overly cheerful voice, rung through the air. And the source laid itself upon Ed's body quite harshly.

"Ack! W-Winry!" Ed exclaimed, seeming slightly angrier rather than surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to pick you up! You promised me you were going to buy me that brand new wrench we saw on our way over!" She swooned as she began to pull Ed out of the house. Aqua stared at her surprisingly.

"Let me guess… You're, Winry!" Aqua chirped excitedly. Winry quickly turned her head to face the girl.

"How did you know?"

"I've heard about you!" She chirped again. "You guys grew up together in Resmbul!"

"… Wow you are really into these guys' aren't ya?" Winry thought quietly. "Well As a matter fact I am and _we _did! You are very smart for your age, little girl!"

"…Little? I'm 15 too!" She snarled. Winry stepped back; not only was this girl the same age… but she was also roughly the same height as Edward too… maybe even shorter!

"Oh… I see…Well um… Ed, Al and I have things to go and places to do! Bye bye…er…" She mumbled as she struggled to remember the girls name.

"It's Aqua." Aqua and Ed replied, straining to sound polite. This set Winry back a bit.

"Oh… Sorry, Aqua. But we do have to go." She shoved the boys out of the room. "We will come back though! Bye bye!" And in a minute, the three of them were far from sight. Aqua stepped out the door, and looked longingly down the crowded streets.

"I wouldn't expect them to come back any time soon… They've been pretty busy lately… It will be hard for them to get any free time with there kind of life." Roy tried to tone down the young girl's hopes… She sighed and turned to her cousin with a weak smile.

"I know… I'm just so glad I got to meet them, and now I miss them, is all." She replied. Roy exhaled, and lowered his eyelids as well as his gaze downward. They shot back open as he felt something around his waist. He saw the girl, gripping his middle tightly in a hug. He grinned and returned the gesture, resting his chin atop her head. Her lips moved very slightly as she whispered in her breath.

"Thank you, Roy…"

HI HI HI! Don't think this ends here! There is PLENTY more where this is coming from! I'm sorry, again, for all the waiting that you had to do for this to come up… hahahaaaa… yeah… ;


	3. Greed is thy name, as Greed is thy game

Heya! Just wanna give a small note. I'm gonna be using some of the homunculi, and I know some died and stuff like that… I'm not sure when in the story this really takes place. It could be after and somehow they all came back, ya know like with all the 'other lust's' and other homunculi like that. So don't shoot me for not keeping the plot straight TT.

Okayz! I'm gonna do some review replies! cuz all of ya'll are so nice to me. (sniffle) I feel so loved!

EdLover: Maybe he has, and maybe he hasn't We soon shall see.

Behind Crimson Eyes: O.o;;;; ummmmmm… Well…er… (runs away)

Mastah Chibeh: WOOO! A winry fan! XD sweet! Good plan, mate, ;3 hee

For All Tid: Thank you!

And here are just some Extra replies I'm gonna do since I didn't do this on the second chapter oo;;

RakuenSoul: YAY! Thankies for reading my story! And yes…there shall be more :3 I got plans for this babeh! XD

Black-fire Dog: o.o ooohness. A one worded review! And probably one of my favorites XD 'Scary' was all you said, and man, that was great! XD But thank you :p

TheLastDay: Thankies! I hope that it does and yes I will read your story XD I skimmed through it and IT LOOKS AWESOME:3

HallaHello: Thank you! in my opinion I don't' really like Winry that much…I mean she's an awesome character but I tried keeping her the same :3 So thank you!

Genji Kawasaki: WOOO! A new FMA fan! And you understood Major's little…sparklie….thingies XD Sweetness :3 Thank you for reading it!

Schitz: YEAH! I'm within good taste! Well I hope you like the later chappies. :3

OKAY ENOUGH OF MY RAMBLING XD ON WITH THE BLOODY STORY!

"AH!" She let out a small scream as she fell backwards onto the dirt road. Slim, now scratched, sunglasses clattered at the end of her feet. She stared at them, a flash of embarrassment flushing over her face as the large hand reached down picking them up.

He brought his hand to his face. That which showed a bit of annoyance, (even with his lack of eyebrows) also displayed something that seemed to say 'whatever…' as well. His square like face glared down at the young girl, carelessly over his rather fuzzy looking collar around his neck, who immediately stood up and bowed slightly and began to stutter.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to run into you! I wasn't watching where I was going! If there's anything that I can do to pay for the damages I'll be more than willing to do anything that I can!" She repeated. He looked at her, then back to his glasses.

"Well… these were rather nice glasses… I liked them quite a bit…" He stated calmly, while smirking on the side of his face that the girl could not see… His statement made the girl feel even worse about her action.

"I'm so sorry…" She repeated hanging her head down, her brown hair covering the top half of her face.

"They were rather expensive, too…" He added, glancing toward her as she cringed. He could sense her regrets and decided to have a bit of fun.

"It's going to take a lot to pay this back, you realize." She gulped and looked back up toward him, planting a confidant smile on her face, trying to hide the sinking guilt she felt, and having a small feeling it would take a while to make this guy satisfied with a pay back. She saw his face look around, as if trying to decide. She began making a suggestion.

"Well… I work at a r-" He cut her short, his voice boomed.

"DINNER." She paused a moment.

"… Dinner? Well I was just going to suggest that. I work at a restaurant and I thought I could give you a few free meals. Until the debt is paid, that is." He placed his hand to his chin while resting his elbow in the other. And looked back at her, his eyes made her back chill.

"No, I meant dinner with you." He smirked, this time plainly seen. She shivered slightly again, thinking that he seemed to have fangs… But that couldn't be, it was just her worrying. "Just one meal would be more than enough for the debt." He raised a brow as he awaited her reply. She thought a moment, and brushed some of the dirt from her behind as she smiled again and nodded her head.

"Sure. I'm sure it'll be fine with my boss when I talk to him. I'll meet you back here around 8 o'clock." She stated. He nodded his head in response and lifts his index and middle finger from his brow in a little salute.

"See ya then, babe." He said as he began to walk off, a second later he immediately halted. "Oh! Almost forgot." He turned back and walked back to the girl who was also in mid turn. "What is your name, cutie?" The smirk once again curved along his lips. She shivered again, not getting very good vibes from this guy at all.

"Aqua. May I ask for yours?" She asked, trying to remain polite. He took her hand in his and bowed, very respectfully. He smiled.

"The name is, Greed." He lowered his head, planting a small kiss atop her hand, the smirk once again returned. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Well that whole thing was _very _interesting…" Winry mumbled, mostly to herself. Edward and Al both let out a sigh. Immediately she shot them a certain death-glare. They didn't take notice.

"What?" She asked, sounding calmer than she felt.

"Ah, nothing." Edward replied. Al had a different answer.

"Well I don't know about you, brother, but I thought she was…really cool." Edward turned to his younger sibling and smirked.

"I bet you did. She gave you one heck of a hug." He teased. Al scoffed and turned his head.

"Just because a girl gives me a hug doesn't automatically mean I like her!" He objected. "She just seemed really nice! Not afraid of me at all." Al sounded as if he were swooning. Of course, in his current form, he's not used to such actions. Ed chuckled heartily.

"Hey that is true. She was really nice for being related to the Colonel."

"Speaking of which… Did you notice he seemed really different?" Alphonse asked. Edward halted in his tracks.

"… now that you mention it… He did seem different than usual. I mean first he's begging at our feet, and then did you see him when he was cooking, and the fire on his arm? He seems really weird lately."

"Well I thought maybe it was because he's able to go home more often. He's been getting a lot of free time out of the military. I guess he's a different man when he's around family." Winry smiled at Al's observation.

"Wow. That seems so cool! I guess he is really a softy at heart then." She giggled. All chuckled, a little embarrassed.

"Ahaha, thanks, Winry!" You could tell he was flustered.

"Aqua! Where have you been?" Roy asked, sounding a bit stern as his cousin walked through the door hurriedly.

"I'm sorry! I got held up at work. Then I bumped into some guy called… Gried or something…" (Pronounced Gr.aie.d … ooh that's a cool name… I'm using that someday.) and broke his glasses so now I have to pay for him at dinner…" She groaned. Roy's face changed slightly as he asked.

"You broke his glasses and now you have to pay for his dinner? That seems a tad too expensive…" He growled. Aqua chuckled lightly.

"I'm sure he's harmless… he looked all tough, but don't worry. Remember you were the one who had me train with Brigadier Grand and Alex!" She chirped, flexing her arms sarcastically. He chuckled.

"Well I guess I have that taken care of. But I still think I should at least walk you to work so I assure that you're going to be okay." Aqua grinned before heading up to her room.

"I wouldn't mind that. I'll be back down in an hour."

He leaned against the front pillar of the building; he seemed to have purchased new sunglasses, since there were no scratches or cracks anymore. He tapped his foot while waiting. A few moments later he heard footsteps and turned his head. His eyes met with the young girl from before and a tall man behind her. Greed flinched a moment, knowing automatically who it was.

"Well, we're here now… You can go now if you want." Aqua urged, although she knew she didn't want to be left alone with this guy. Roy glared at Greed a moment. Then replied to the girl.

"You just be careful, okay?" he gave her a small, one armed hug and walked the other direction. Greed stood there, rather curious about that moment.

"You can go get a table, I need to talk to my boss real quick." She chirped as she began to rush inside. He held his arm out in front of her to stop her before she got up to the door. He pushed her back and opened the door, holding it open for her. He smirked again and gestured her to go inside. She felt her face heat up slightly.

"Oh…thank you." She mumbled, and _then_ rushed inside. He looked around a bit and found a table by a small stained-glass window. There was a little old lady at the table nearby. He scoot the chair out and positioned himself comfortably on the seat. He let out a small chuckle.

"What are you doing here?" He directed his question to the lady, sounding a bit annoyed. The old woman turned to him let out a cute laugh.

"Oh just eating, darlin'." She replied.

"I can see that… But _what _are you doing here?" He repeated, more sternly as he glanced over his shoulder. The old woman's face melted away, revealing the young face of the fellow Homonculi, Envy.

"Oh, but I _am _just eating. And checking out your little…date." He teased. "I must say this is a change than how you usually act around little girls…" Greed let out a growl. "Actually… I say it's a change around girls' in general. She's quite puny… not like the rest of your well-busted playmates." He began to taunt.

"She's not puny, she's just short. And I really don't see why you would care. This has nothing to do with you. Besides, girls are girls. I don't care as long as I got 'em." Greed countered, shaking his head, trying to _not _care. Envy let out another chuckle.

"Okay, have it your way." He turned his head back around, his young face melting back into the old woman's he had before, just as Aqua came out of the back. She found Greed and trotted toward the table, pulling a chair out to sit across from him.

"Sorry that took so long… Boss was busy for a bit…" He chuckled heartily in response.

"It's no problem, really." He leaned back in his chair, bumping into the old _lady_ behind him.

"Oh! _Pardon me_, ma'am." He said sarcastically. Envy growled but remained in part.

"Oh, it's no problem, dearie." She assured him, as she pinched one of his cheeks rather firmly. "Aren't you a handsome, devil?" She stated before giving that same cheek a firm patting. He growled again, rubbing his, now red, cheek. "You sure don't deserve that adorable young thing across from you." She turned her gaze to Aqua. "If he bugs you I can whack him with my purse, sweetie." She warned. Aqua waved her hands in defense.

"Oh, don't worry I will." Aqua decided to play along, and began giggling. Greed turned his gaze back at surprise of the sound. He smirked, a little unsure…but he smirked. "Anyway…" she said after laughing a while, a young man came to the table.

"Hey, Aqua! Whatcha guy's gonna get today?" He asked, grabbing a small blue pen from behind his ear, his navy-dyed hair falling to the side of his face.

"Hey, Jay. Well I'm gonna get our special tonight." She chirped.

"Beef or ham?" He asked as he wrote on the little note-pad.

"Beef." She replied.

"And for the dude?" Greed raised his brow at being called 'dude', but replied anyway.

"What _is _your special?" He asked, leaning his elbows atop the table.

"Well, it's either beef or ham cutlets, served with our buttered mashed potatoes, and corn along with other mixed veggies." Jay announced proudly. "It's usually Aqua here who makes the cutlets, but as you can see she really can't." He chuckled as he left to retrieve the food. Greed looked over to Aqua and smirked.

"Oh, so you're a cook too?" She chuckled and looked at the floor.

"I'm still a beginner… But I've been getting help from a friend of mine." She admitted. Greed chuckled.

"I'll have the beef, too." They stayed silent for a while as they waited for the food.

"I can see you're going to be an interesting companion…" Greed mumbled as the food was set on their table. Aqua looked up as she reached for a fork.

"What was that?" She questioned. He reached for his fork as well and smiled a sweet smile.

"Nothing." They began to eat.

_Very interesting, indeed… _He smirked again as he bit hungrily into the meat.

(DIES) HOLY CRAP THAT TOOK A LONG TIME! But I am proud of it YAY! MY FAVVY HOMONCULI MAKES AN ENTRANCE! He's in the whole friggen chapter! Oo;;; YAY GREED! XD I wuv him :3

But here's the update! I think I'm on a roll! I wanna start writing the chapter! Hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
